


Famiy

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester's little sister has fallen for Bobby singer. Can John Dean and Sam give their blessing despite the age difference?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famiy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I was thinking about what if John had a sister Dean and Sam's aunt.... And what if she fell head over hills for Bobby.

Faith Winchester grab her sack of groceries from her little vw and kicked the door shut with her foot. She made her way to the house and hit the door bell with her hip. A few minutes latter it swung opoen and a very surprised Bobby Singer.

"Surprise!" She said.

"Hey what's all this?" He asked

"Supper.. If you'll let me in that is." She said as she shifted the bag a bit.

"Of course. Come on in." He said taking the heavy sack before it ripped. She followed him into the kitchen.

"I didn't even know you were in the area." He said as he began to unpack the bag.

" well that's why it's a surprise. " she said smiling. She stepped up next to him and pulled a knife out of the drawer.

"Did you miss me?" She asked. He watched her as his eyes sparkled.

"Does a bear crap in the woods?" He asked Faith tossed her head back and laughed.

"Bobby singer you have such a way wth words." She says . He pulls her to him and holds her close as their eyes lock.

"And you have away of making me feel young." He says. He kissed her softly. 

Finally they pull apart 

"You wanna chop the onion?" She asks sweetly.

"Now how could I say no to that pretty face." He replied giving her a small SWAT on the butt. They worked together cooking, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. They were just about to sit down to eat when the back door opens and in walked Faiths nephews Dean and Sam.

"I knew I smelled aunt Faiths famous chili." Dean said smiling. Faith looked at Bobby and rolled her eyes. 

"So much for alone time." She whispered to him.

"You boys ever think to knock?" Bobby asked gruffly.

" Why?" Dean asked as he sampled the chili.

"Cause it's polite. And I know I taught you manners!" Faith replied.

"But Bobby's family." Dean insisted as he and Sam scooped up some chi!I into a couple of bowls. Before anyone could say anything else the door opened up again and in walked John.

"Hey Bobby you wouldn't happen to have any silver bullets on hand would you?" He asked. He looked up and saw his little sister and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey sis.... What are you doing here?" He asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

" I was gonna ask you the same thing." She said.

" oh boys and I just took care of a shapeshifter and I ran out of silver. Thought I'd come see if Bobby could help us out." He explained.

"Yeah I think I got some silver to melt down.... Come on." Bobby said pulling John out of the room

" So how you boys been?" Faith asked her nephews.

"Good." Sam said.

"That's good." Faith said.. She turned and served up 3 more bowls of chili. She turned to find them watching her.

"What?" She asked.

"You were humming." Sam said.

"Was I?" She asked.

"Yeah." Dean said .Faith said nothing just smiled.

"Aunt Faith what's going on?" Sam asked

"I have know idea what you are talking about......Sam you give any thought about going back to school?" She asked changing the subject.

"No.... After Jess I don't think I can." He says. Faith watched her youngest nephew and her smile faded.

"Damn Sam.... I'm sorry.... I forgot...how stupid of me." She said feeling bad.

"No aunt Faith it's OK... I didn't mean to make you feel bad." He said.

"Sam your such a kind soul. Dean why can't you be like your brother?" 

"Hey.... I'm kind soul too." Dean scoffed. Faith rubbed his head.

" of course You are dear." She said laughing.

 

Bobby and John.

"Thanks Bobby these will work great." John said as he slipped the silver into his pocket.

" Hey John... Can we talk?" Bobby asked stopping John in his tracks.

"Sounds serious." John Sid eyeing his old friend.

"Yeah uhh I guess it is." Bobby says.

"Well! Spit it out." John said 

" OK.......shit...Look John.... Faiths been coming around a lot...and weve gotten pretty close.....I guess you'd say were actually......" Bobby fumbled with the words.

"Wait are you trying to tell me you and my kid sister are....dating?" John asked anger rising. Bobby raised his eyebrow.

"I know what you're thinking....." He started.

"No actually I don't think you do!" John said raising his voice.

" yeah I do.. It's the same damn thing I been telling myself for months. I'm 15 yrs older then her by God....Some would call that robbning the cradle,... But truth is I'm in love with your sister , and I'd bet everything I own she loves me.And by God John ive decided I'm gonna ask her to marry me.... Now before you get all righteous I ain't asking for your permission I'm telling ya.... So anything you got to say you can just keep to yourself cause I don't want to hear it.... Now if you'll excuse me I got something I need to be doing." Bobby said as he left John standing alone .  
Faith looked up as Bobby re entered the room.

" Everything OK?" She asked.

"It will be. I need to ask you something before I lose my nerve." He says Faith watched as he walked to a drawer and pulled out a small box. Her heart skipped a beat when he faced her.

"Dad?" Dean asked confused but John waved him off.

"Faith Alice Winchester. When your not with me your all I think about. And when you are here I never want to let you go... You complete me... And Lord knows I wasn't p!anning on doing this with an audience." He said eyeing the rest bof the Winchester's.

"But if you'll have this old goat... I'd love to call you my bride." He said opening the small box to reveal a small diamond chip ring. Faiths heart skipped a beat. She couldn't think,or make words form. Bobby looked at her nervously.

" I can get down on one knee if ya want me to but I'm not sure I could get back up?" He said finally.John Dean and Sam watched in silence.

"Robbert 1Singer... I thought you'd never ask." She said finally. Bobby smiled slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Well how about that!" Dean said as he and Sam broke out into applause. Faith turned at them beaming. Then she saw the look on John's face.

"John,. Be happy for us." She said.

"Is this what you want?" He asked taking her hand. Faith nodded "then of course I'm happy for you." He said kissing her hand.

"Come on boys.. Let's give um some privacy." He said then he turned to bobby "you take care of her. You hear?" He said before leaving.  
Dean stopped and hugged his aunt then patted Bobby on the shoulder before following his dad. Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek and then shook Bobby's hand.

" Welcome to the family." He said. Bobby chuckled once they were alone.

"Well that went well." He said.

Faith smiled.

"I love you Bobby." She said.

"I love you too." He replied as he pulls his future bride in for another kiss.


End file.
